


Uptown Girl: A Halric vid

by Kadorienne



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Halric, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hal is tired of his high class toys and all the presents from his uptown boys. He's got a choice.</p>
<p>Song by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl: A Halric vid

[DL link](http://www.filefactory.com/file/57litoizo2vh/UptownGirl.mp4)

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/hLij9xjVgOs)


End file.
